I can't take my eyes off you
by silver-wolf-demon-girl
Summary: Megumi Imae finds herself gradually infatuated with her shy junior. Meanwhile said girl Tomoko is excited to finally have a new bitch friend to hang out with. Still the little otaku has a lot of social issues, awkwardness and insecurity to work out before she even begins to realize what feelings senpai starts to awake in her as well. Contains Yuri (girlxgirl)


**A/N: Okay so I'm well aware that Tomoko's story doesn't end after the 12 episode of the anime. I have also read the manga.**

**This story however continues after the events of that episode so of course it's a bit off canon :P**

**I started to really ship Imae and Tomoko together during episodes 11-12. I find the couple really cute. After finishing the anime and with my little shipper's heart so full of fanservice I just had to write about them! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**This is my very first attempt in yuri, so I'm quite nervous about it. Please leave a review if you think it's good. It will certainly help me out a lot! :D**

**Oh yeah, please also forgive me for possible grammar or language mistakes. ^^''**

* * *

Sweet and Bitter Thoughts

"What's wrong?"

"Is she a first-year?"

Megumi let herself smile.

"Her name is Kuroki-san." she offered "Kind of cute isn't she?"

"Is she?"

"She's always so determined to do something. I guess you could say.. I can't take my eyes off her"

The girl that had asked the first question shot another glance at Megumi full of disbelief. That's a weird thing to say, she thought to herself. Cute? No. Odd was the word coming in mind when she saw that first year. Odd and maybe creepy. Seriously what was it with those messy hair and those horrid black circles under her eyes? She looked like an insomniac or a zombie. Very un-lady like and very uncute.

She decided to forget about it altogether. It was like Megumi to think nicely of everyone around her after all.

"Anyways, let's get back to class now Megumi-san. It's our turn to do the cleaning today."

Megumi looked at her a bit surprised, as if she was knocked off some dazed state and then nodded with another small smile.

Now that is cute, the girl thought with beaming admiration for her classmate.

They turned around and headed for their classroom pleasantly chit-chatting along the way.

A while later, Megumi was cleaning the blackboard and found herself lost in deep thoughts.

It was true what she had said. She honestly could not stop thinking about that young girl the last few days. She had caught herself searching for her figure at the school's corridors, and every time she happened to pass outside Kuroki's class she would steal quick glances inside trying to locate her.

Tomoko Kuroki was stuck in her head. Ever since they first met, literally bumping into each other, Kuroki bleeding from her finger and awkwardly trying to hide it and not be a bother.

Megumi let out a soft giggle.

At that moment she only felt worried about her junior, but when she recalled it later on she couldn't help but think that Kuroki-san's behavior, her frustration and her efforts to hide it that were so plain and so easy to see through.. were actually adorable!

Megumi had never met a person that shy before. And for a girl like her, so easy-going and popular with everyone, it was a unique and peculiar sight. So very different from the people she usually hang out with. It triggered her interest.

And it wasn't just Kuroki-san's funny behavior that had caught Megumi's attention, but also that great struggle of hers to communicate with others. The poor thing tried so hard and yet it all seemed to fail miserably. The more Megumi observed her the more she was able to see it. Kuroki-san surely tried. She tried with all her might. She was so passionate about it. It was kind of intriguing to watch.

Megumi was really glad to have given her that hug during the cultural festival. It was sudden and not that well planned on her part, but even through that heavy, thick costume she could feel the little girl relaxing in her arms. It filled her with such warmth and joy then. Kuroki looked so sad, sitting there quietly on herself after her friend left. It broke Megumi's heart. She just couldn't stand it.

That cute, little smile on the junior's face afterwards was truly rewarding. Megumi was very happy to have made her happy. And all it took was a simple hug.

The student council president stopped moving the sponge .

Kuroki-san was trying to greet her just before that blustery gust of wind had interrupted. Oddly enough Megumi didn't even mind that much that it had also exposed her panties. She was more concerned about Kuroki's reaction. She had actually felt really happy to see her again. Probably a lot more than she should. And then the other girl went off and run away like she was being chased.

Well, not that she could blame her. That was a rather embarrassing moment for both of them! And Kuroki-san was just so shy! She wasn't confident like her. She wasn't able to brush off unlucky moments like that one so easily. Poor girl must have been devastated. She couldn't even utter a word.

Megumi scowled without even realizing it.

She wanted to hear Kuroki's voice. It was odd, but she was annoyed now that she had missed that chance. Even if it was just a low stutter like usual she still wanted to. She didn't really understand why but..

Megumi raised her head up, her expression soft and her eyes shining lightly.

"Kuroki-san," she mumbled gently to herself "I want to watch you more, I really want… to get to know you better.."

Miles away and totally oblivious of the sweet feelings directed towards her Tomoko was trashing on her bed wildly. Tears like waterfalls endlessly overflowing from her eyes and snot dripping from her nose. She made ugly noises as she cried her frustration out. Violent thoughts rapidly hitting her head from the inside.

It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! Life is horrible! Why is this all happening to me!? If I could just befriend that popular bitch, I could get to learn all her secrets! I would be super popular too!

In the theater of her mind, Tomoko could vividly picture a cool and sexy version of herself and a mature looking Imae walking side by side. Laughing together all girly and happy. Shoujo flowers rotating slowly around them and a bunch of bewitched guys and girls following them mesmerized. Multiple voices shouting their names in admiration. And of course mainly Tomoko's name.

" Tomoko-sama you are so cooool!"

"I want to be just like you!"

"Tomoko-sama is my hero"

The picture shined brightly for a moment and then shuttered and crashed into a million sharp pieces of glass. It instantly got replaced by the horrific moment the wind rose and Imae's glorious ass with the cute panties on, came into full view.

Tomoko mentally screamed like a siren out of tune!

Now she will definitely think of me as a pervert! A weirdo! A shameless hentai!

Another picture of her own self in an old gramps costume, the cross-dressing complete with a thick mustache under her nose and a nasty expression on, popped into her mind. Her hand all wrinkled and disgusting, fingers twitching like they were about to grab a juicy ass or soft boobs. They extended away from her body towards a chibi Imae who tried to cover her half naked body, blushing and calling with cute "kyaa" shouts for help.

Aaah this was the worst day ever! Stupid air! Stupid life! Stupid sexy panties! Stupid Imae! I hate you aaaaall!

Tomoko sobbed and cried till her frustration died down and got replaced by exhaustion. She fell asleep. When she came to it was already noon.

She had slept with her school uniform on and now the clothes cringed uncomfortably onto her. She slowly sat up. Her cheeks felt dry, her arms kinda numb since she had bend them under her chest and crashed them with her body for a good while. Her mind was completely blank.

Tomoko sat like this for a while. Then wordlessly she stood up and headed for her closet to change. Some minutes later she was sitting in front of her computer surfing the net. She paused in the definition of the unpopular girl. She carefully read it again. Then turned around.

And all of a sudden she burst into laughter. A weird feeling of relief washed over her. Honestly! This was silly! Why did she have to stress herself so much over such stupid stuff anyways? Who cares about being super popular! It's not worth all this! It's just not! Screw those bitches and assholes! I don't need them!

Finally she heard her mother's voice calling her for dinner. She must have shouted for her a couple more times already.

"I'm coming" she shouted back and shut her computer off.

Tomoko let her anxiety go. I'm not going to worry about it anymore. She decided nodding to no-one in particular.

Dinner was quiet and boring.

Later, when she was preparing to go to sleep Tomoko saw a text message from Yu on her cell.

_Mokocchi? Is everything alright? You looked awful earlier today._

Tomoko thought of what to answer but no good excuse came to her. Or at least not one that would make her look cool to her middle school friend.

_I'll tell you tomorrow,_ she texted back after some useless rumination. She would come up with something good by then. Oh it certainly had to include a boyfriend in there somewhere.

Yeah.. decisions are easy to take, as for keeping them…

The next day Tomoko headed for school not really expecting much. She didn't even have a popularity boost plan like most days. It felt oddly relaxing just waking there with her mind empty of strategies and schemes to make it work. During the big break she wandered the corridors aimlessly and at a point she unwillingly started having random thoughts and flashbacks.

She shook her head and snorted determined! That is the past! Today I'm going to have a cool, relaxing day. No more accidents and no embarrassment!

This year had pretty much turned into a complete emotional roller coaster. She needed a calm day.

Hmm she'd like to go to a roller coaster and a luna park with a bunch of friends though. Tomoko dozed off drooling a bit as she imagined anime situations and a group of boys fighting over her like a harem manga.

Ah no no! She snapped at herself! I said I'm not going to worry about that anymore! Today is going to be a calm day! she repeated in her head.

Since when do Tomoko's plans ever work out?

"Kuroki-san" a gentle voice sounded behind her.

Tomoko froze.

With creepy creaks she slowly managed to turn her head to the side, like it was a broken robot. Her eyes became two tiny dots full of shock.

She stuttered pathetically a ton of times before the words could make any sense.

"I-I-I-Ima-e..s-san?

The older girl smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: Du-du-duun! LoL Cliffhanger! (Although I don't think it's a big one XP)**

**Fav and leave a review if you enjoyed please! Seriously, you have no idea how much I adore them! 3**

**See ya in the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
